


Itsuki Aoi: Radiant Idol

by xielenite



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE, Shin Megami Tensei
Genre: AND MORE ITSUKI CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT, BRO I JUST WANT IDOL ITSUKI, Gen, Itsuki Idol AU, LEAVE ME ALONE HAHA, TMSFE, smt x Fe, that's how it is in canon anyways so lol, very very slight itsubasa maybe idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xielenite/pseuds/xielenite
Summary: Itsuki wants to become an idol! But does he have what it takes to captivate an audience?
Kudos: 17





	Itsuki Aoi: Radiant Idol

SCENE: Fortuna Office

“It doesn't matter what, if it's your  
dream I know it'll come true  
I'll make my song last forever, ever,  
and ever for you…” 

The final lyrics of Tsubasa's debut single, Feel, passionate as ever, rang out as the music video drew to a close. 

“Woah… Tsubasa, that was amazing!” Itsuki looked to his friend, beaming with pride. “I could really feel your emotions in your song…” 

“H-h-huh?!!! Y-You really think so?” Tsubasa stammered. “Thank you, Itsuki!!” 

“After seeing Kiria first hand, and now you… I think it's wonderful how idols can sing out like that, conveying their emotions like that.” He said. “It's nice, isn't it…?” 

“Oh-ho? What's this? Perhaps, is Itsuki inspired? Does he also want to be an idol, like Tsubasa?” 

“Ah! Miss Maiko!” Itsuki and Tsubasa took a step back, a bit surprised at the older woman’s sudden presence in the conversation. 

“W-well… Uh.” Itsuki quickly composed himself. “I.. don't know exactly, but… The way Performa is reflected in artistry and emotions… I want to see if I can do that, too.” His eyes gleamed with a certain determination. 

“Itsuki…” Tsubasa looked to him.

Maiko giggled, then put her hands on her hips. “Well then… I think it's decided then! Itsuki Aoi… What kind of idol will you be? Let's get to work, then!” 

SCENE: Uzume Lesson Studio

Itsuki began idol training alongside Tsubasa, always under Barry’s harsh rule. However, he felt he was always outshined by Tsubasa. How she was able to put in her best, and had a clear focus. As for himself… 

“Itsuki, are you serious about becoming an idol or not?!” Barry yelled at him. 

“I… Yeah, but…”

“But what, huh?”

“I don't know. There's something about this I'm missing… I'm not sure what it is.” Itsuki looked down.

Barry sighed. “You have all the technical basics down, but you're never going to captivate an audience if you just stick to the technical aspect. Where's the emotion? The passion? The spirit?”

Itsuki listened to his words as he looked to the floor.

“Hey! Itsuki! You listenin’?!”

“Yessir!” Itsuki suddenly looked up and stood up straight. 

“Next time you come here, I want you to have found your answer. You saw Tsubasa do it, now you should be able to, too.” 

SCENE: Shibuya Streets

“Ah, Itsuki. Done being yelled at by Mr. Barry?” Tsubasa joked.

“Heh… Yeah, I guess.” He smiled in return. “This is really hard, huh…” 

“Hey! You're Itsuki! The amazing, hardworking, diligent Itsuki -- my friend! I'm sure you'll find a way.” She said reassuringly. 

“Thank you, Tsubasa.”

~

SCENE: Fortuna Office

“Ah, Itsuki, what is it?” Maiko sat at her desk, pen twirling in her hand, as she looked at Itsuki.

“Barry said I lack emotion in my performance… I thought you might be able to help.” 

“Hmm… Sing for me, right now.” 

“What?!” Itsuki stepped back in surprise at the sudden suggestion.

She stared intently at him. “Go on, now.”

“O-okay…”

He sang a song for her, with a clear voice -- hitting each note with precision, eyes sparkling, each phrase ringing out. Maiko listened and watched him, smiling, with ideas swirling in her head.

“Huh… Aha! I see.” Maiko stood up and slammed her hands down on the desk.

“H-huh?!” 

“I think your emotion is fine… However, what you really need is an image -- a direction!” She stated. 

“Image… Direction?” He wondered.

“Exactly! Right now, you're a good performer -- as expected of someone with your Performa potential, but we need a clear and specific image for you.” She crossed her arms. “And I know EXACTLY what we need to do to find that out.”

SCENE: Dressing Room

“I have to try on all these costumes?!” Itsuki exclaimed. He looked around at the selection of clothes Maiko had picked out for him -- a wide array of idol costumes, full of color and variety. 

“Of course! And then, we'll find out what suits you best.”

“O-okay…” He gulped.

He went through an array of clothes and accessories -- from regular t-shirts, wild Harajuku styles, suits and ties, high heeled boots, gloves, leather jackets, shorts, jeans, slacks, turtlenecks, button ups, scarves, necklaces -- trying to find something that suited him. 

“No, no… Too mature…”

“Too cutesy…”

“Too extravagant…” 

“Not enough oomph…” 

“Too much!”

“Too casual?”

“Too feminine!”

“Not enough confidence!”

Itsuki sighed after putting on numerous outfits, in frustration -- and Maiko similarly sharing that frustration.

“No… Nothing seems to fit, huh…” Maiko sighed. “You're a hard one, Itsuki… I can't think of anything.” 

“Really, huh…” Itsuki plopped down on the floor. “What now…?”

“I suppose that's something you'll have to find on your own, then.” Maiko kneeled down to put her hand on his shoulder. “I think you'd know the answer more than I would. I'm sorry for putting you through this.”

“I see.” Itsuki stood up and stretched. “I'll figure something out. Thanks though, Miss Maiko.”

SCENE: Cafe Seiren

“So, what did you want to talk to me about, Itsuki?” Tsubasa asked Itsuki as she sipped on her drink.

He told her about everything that has happened that day.

“Huh… I see…” Tsubasa nodded. “You're having trouble with your image.” 

“Yeah.”

“Honestly, Miss Maiko just chose mine for me… But it ended up fitting in the end. I wonder why she's having trouble with you…?” She twirled her hair with one finger, seemingly lost in thought. 

“I guess… I wanted to ask you. How were you able to pull it off, though?” Itsuki looked down at his drink, troubled. 

“Ah… To be honest…” She pulled her hand away from her hair, and looked straight at him. “I couldn't have done it without you, Itsuki.”

“Huh?” He looked up back at her, their eyes meeting. 

“You helped me realize my own goals. You were always there for me, and I was able to sing out like that… For Aya, for you, and for everyone…!” She smiled. 

Itsuki listened intently as she continued.

“I think what I'm trying to say is… You're you. You're Itsuki. You don't need to force yourself into any particular set image. You just need to show the real you to the world!” Her voice was filled with excitement. “If you were able to inspire me, and draw out my Performa… Perhaps, likewise, you could inspire many, many people, like you inspired me! That's the Itsuki I know, and the Itsuki the world deserves to see.” 

“Inspire and help others, just like I always have… That's it!” Itsuki’s eyes were shining with determination. “That's the person I am… Tsubasa, thank you!” 

Suddenly, a light started to glow from Itsuki. 

“Ah! That…” Tsubasa looked in awe and surprise. 

“Yes… This is my Performa.” He smiled at her. “Thanks to you, I've found my answer.”

Their phones vibrated as they both received a Topic notification. 

“Huh… A Topic message?” Itsuki took out his phone and read it. It was from Tiki.

“I can feel Itsuki’s Performa from here! Let's perform a Radiant Unity on it soon!” 

“Hehe.. Well, to home base for now!” Tsubasa smiled. 

SCENE: Bloom Palace

“Let’s go! Radiant Unity!” 

Itsuki and Chrom became engulfed in light as the former's Performa shone through. As they emerged from the light, with new possibilities unlocked, Chrom looked at Itsuki with pride.

“Itsuki… You have a natural aptitude for this. From the moment we met, your Performa shone through so powerfully. I'm glad you found your answer.” 

“Thank you, Chrom. I have to thank you for a lot… For being there for me. Now, I know I can make my debut! To connect with others… That's something that comes naturally to me. And now, with my song, I can connect with the world.” 

SCENE: Fortuna Office

After weeks of work, Itsuki finally put out his debut single. The Fortuna team had decided to sit down and watch it on TV.

“Woah!!! Itsuki, your debut music video was so good!” Tsubasa grabbed his hands excitedly. “Ahhh… I have to work even harder if I want to keep up with you!” 

“Who knew Itsuki could be this good onstage?” Touma gave his friend a pat on the back. “Great work, bro, really.” 

“I'm glad you figured it out, Itsuki.” Maiko smiled. “I knew you had it in you!” 

“I heard the reviews, feedback, and stuff were really good, too!” Tsubasa added. “You're off to a good start, Itsuki!”

“Thank you, everyone. If it weren't for your support, I don't think I'd be here right now.” 

“Aww… Itsuki, you're so modest and humble! Give yourself some credit!” Maiko laughed. “Anyways, now we have two new idols with Fortuna… Let's see how this goes, hm?”


End file.
